Mannequin
by Nikki-Karley
Summary: Some guys have all the luck! Naruto isn't one of them. That is until he creates a mannequin who resembles a ravenhaired that we all know and love, which can come to life. However, Naruto is the only one who can see him alive. SasuNaru, based on 1987 movie
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Mannequin**

**The Mannequin is a movie from 1987 starring Andrew McCarthy and Kim Cattrall, and i'm simply basing the fic off of it starring Naruto and Sasuke. the beginning might be confusing at first, but after you learn about what's going on its relatively simple to follow. so i introduce to you all my third fanfiction "Mannequin"**

_

* * *

_

A long time ago in Konoha, Japan, right before lunch, Itachi looked for his brother.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I know your in here! The wedding is already set!" The man looked around the room at all the samurai mummies, until he noticed that one was breathing.

"Oh please Gods, help me out of this," the one mummy pleaded.

"Sasuke, you have to marry her! You turned down everyone else."

"What does she do?"

"She's a high priestess."

"Brother..." the raven-haired moaned, knowing Itachi was lying.

"Alright, alright, so she's a camel dung dealer."

"No, I won't do it!"

"Sasuke you have to. She's the only one left! You turned down the baker, you turned down the milk maid, you turned down Hokage's food taster. There is no one left," the older man looked down at his younger brother.

"Brother, don't you understand? I want to see the world! I want to be to places no one has ever been before! I want to fly!"

"Yeah, and I want to smoke and tell our father to go to hell!" Sasuke moaned at his brother's response and leaned against the wall. "Sasuke, Sasuke, if there was anyway to stop this don't you think I would? No, these are the times we live in."

"Please Gods, help me find a way. Help me to be anywhere but here," Sasuke said while looking up.

"Oh yeah, sure. There is a food shortage, the river is over flowing, the Hokage has hemorrhoids... the Gods have better things to worry about than you!" After Itachi spoke, the ground rumbled and shook. A huge puff of smoke came over the room and Sasuke shrieked.

"WHOAAAA!" The smoke cleared and Itachi looked for his brother, but he was gone. Sasuke just vanished. Only his mummy wraps were left.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Itachi now whimpered. "Sasuke!"

**Philadelphia Today**

"What if I told you that you get more beautiful everyday?What's that? You want arms and legs? Of course!" a blonde young man said as he was talking to the body of a male mannequin he created. He walked across the factory to where all the mannequin legs were standing and arms were hanging. He carried the body and placed it on different legs. "Speak up now, don't be shy," he said talking to his sculpted master piece. He laughed at the one pair of legs he placed the body on. "Haha, wrong sex." He quickly found another pair and set the object on them. "There you go. Nothing beats a great pair of legs!" The blonde-haired man now moved to where the sets of mannequin arms were hanging. He picked one set up and chuckled. "Heh, the Pop-eye look." He found another set of arms and placed it on his mannequin. "There, perfect." The man went to turn when he bumped into his rather large boss.

"You know Uzamaki, you could win dummy of the month."the rather large man said sarcastically. The blonde looked at his creation once again.

"Yeah, he sure did turn out pretty realistic didn't he!" His boss dropped his mouth open.

"I was talking about you, Uzamaki!"

"Oh, well I was thinking that if I kept up like this I could make 3-40s a month..."

"You're supposed to be making 3-40s a day Uzamaki! Now get back to work!"

"But sir, these things take time, and quality. You just can't..."

"That's it! Uzamaki, your fired!"

"Well could I finish him first. I'm trying to be an artist and..."

"No! Get your paycheck and leave!" The blonde man looked at his creation once more.

* * *

The blonde man looked at the newly cut hedges he trimmed. His employer walked up beside him.

"You been trimming long Uzamaki?" the man said looking at the hedge. It was now cut into the shape of a frog.

"No, really I'm an artist. But there's no reason hedges shouldn't become art too, right?" the whisker-scarred man said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"You're fired! Get your pay check and get out!" The blonde looked down sadly and handed his employer the large shears he used.

* * *

"There you go, next!" the blonde yelled. He was making balloon animals for a birthday party. He felt a tug on his shirt. "Oh hey! How 'bout a monkey for the birthday boy?" The boy just looked up at the blonde man and shook his head. "No, how bout a zebra?" The boy continued with his shaking. "A giraffe? A poodle? How 'bout a hint?"

"I want the big one stupid!" he said pointing up to a big balloon that read 'Mel's Party Supply'.

"Oh, sorry, that's the company balloon. How about a pony?"

"Listen biscuit brain, my old man is paying for this party!"

"Fine, one giant balloon coming up." the man said sarcastically as he untied the massive balloon from the helium tank. "There you go, next!" As he handed down the balloon, it lifted the boy into the air.

"Whoa, daddy!" The blonde quickly grabbed the boy's leg before he went too high in the air. Two other men came rushing over. One in the same uniform as the blonde, whisker-scarred man, and the other the father of the boy in the air.

"Biscuit brain, get your hands off my kid!" The blonde did as he was asked.

"My balloon!" yelled the second man. He looked at his employee. "You're fired!"

* * *

The pizza place was very busy. The extremely large, Italian owner looked in at his workers, where he saw that someone was slacking. He went into the work area and stood over the blonde man who was delicately placing on the pizza toppings.

"What do you think?" he asked the large man cheerfully.

"What do I think?" he repeated angrily.

"Haha," the blonde chuckled nervously. "I'm fired, I'll pick up my paycheck and leave." he said as he was backing up from the Italian man, being chased.

* * *

It was dark outside, and the blonde man drove his motorcycle through the city, on his way to pick up his girlfriend from her job. He pulled up to the curb of the store "Illustra".

"Look here comes the road warrior," someone mumbled. A pink-haired woman waved goodbye to the other men and women waiting for rides.

"The Jag's in the shop." she lied.

"Hey Sakura!" the blonde said.

"Hey Naruto, you know it would have been nice if you would've picked me up in something with doors." Naruto chuckled as he tried to get the engin going on his motorcycle again. "So where are we going to dinner?"

"Oh, well I thought maybe we could just walk in the park and get a hotdog or something..."

"Ugh, you lost your job again?"

"No, I didn't lose it. It's just that somebody else has it right now, that's all." Sakura looked back at the building where another man came out. She quickly turned her head, trying to hide her face from the man.

"Naruto, can't you get this thing going?"

"I'm working on it." the blonde said trying to get his vehicle started. The other man walked by, out of the store to his limousine.

"Good-night children," he said to Sakura's co-workers. He turned his head and saw Sakura's pink hair. "Good-night Sakura." She turned her head and waved.

"Night!" she quickly turned back, as Naruto turned to get a look at the man.

"Who's that?" he questioned.

"That's Orochimaru. That man is Illustra!" Naruto got his motorcycle started and looked back at the freaky looking man.

"Wow, that must be nice having your own personal limo. You can go to a mini funeral right after dinner." Sakura forced a laugh and then Naruto drove off.

_Later down town_

"... and you just have to face reality." Naruto placed a finger on one of his whisker-looking scars. He didn't like what Sakura was telling him.

"You know, reality can be very disappointing!" he answered. Sakura just glared at him as they came closer to his bike.

"I'm not the one who can't keep a job. And I really do care about you, but I think sleeping with you tonight would just confuse things. I think you should see a professional." Naruto laughed.

"What, you mean like a hooker?"

"No," Sakura looked back at him. "I mean a psychiatrist."

"Oh come on Sakura. You know I can't afford to go to a psychiatrist."

"Then why don't you call one of those people on the television or something." she said as she was looking at the cars go by, trying to find a cab. She then raised her hand when she found one.

"Please, they can only handle problems that fit in between the commercials." The pink-haired woman laughed at him as she stepped foot into the cab.

"Good-night Naruto." She slammed the door.

"No, come on Sakura. Sakura!" The cab drove away. Then to make matters worse, Naruto heard some thunder, and following that thunder was a heavy downfall of rain. He ran quickly over to his motorcycle. He tried to get it started three times but it wouldn't budge. The man looked up at the sky again, seeing that the rain was only getting heavier. He kicked his bike softly, then lifted it off the kick stand, and began walking it in the rain.

He now walked seven blocks, the rain not lightening up a bit. As he walked by another department store, the lights of a window display flickered on. Naruto looked up at the lighted scene and froze. He put his motorcycle on the ground carefully and walked up to the window placing his fists against it.

"It's you!" he exclaimed, looking at the male mannequin he previously made. The blonde gazed at it, admiring how gorgeous it looked in the display. It was put into a dark blue pant-suit, making the pigment of the figure look a pale, creamy white. He then looked at the raven-colored hair he gave his creation. It almost resembled the hair style of Billy Martin from "Good Charlotte." Naruto began talking to his creation once again. "I wanted to take you home with me, but they wouldn't let me. You know, you're the one thing I created in a long time that made me feel like anartist again. I haven't felt like that for years." The thunder rumbled and the lights in the display went back out. Naruto smacked his hand on the window slightly. "No, don't go!" he looked at the window for a moment longer. The blonde ran over to his bike and tried to start it again. And it did. He smiled as he jumped on to his means of transportation. As he began to drive away he looked back at the window. "See ya tomorrow!"

_Next Day_

Naruto walked up to the department building that he was at the previous night. He stood next to an old woman, and both of them looked up at the large sign that was being put up. It read 'Prince & Company, 100th Anniversary.' The woman turned and looked at Naruto.

"A customer lining up to get in our store, how exciting!" she said.

"You've really been here for a hundred years?" Naruto replied still looking up at the sign.

"Not myself personally, but the store yes! It was built in 1906 by my great grandfather, Top Teddy Prince. He then handed it down to my grandfather, and then to my father. It wasn't until recently that he died and I got the building."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he was very old, and he died the way he wanted to, in women's laundry." Naruto looked at the woman curiously.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, he had a heart attack walking through the women's department." Naruto smiled at what the old woman said. He then looked over to where a man was working the pulley system for the sign. Some man behind him wasn't paying attention and was about to run into him.

"Hey, look out!" Naruto yelled. But he was too late. The other man bumped into the guy doing the pulley system for the sign, then he dropped the rope that was supporting the one side. The sign came down and was moving directly towards Naruto and the woman. "Excuse me miss," he said as he pushed the woman out of the way. The sign swung by, still being held up by a rope on the other side. Naruto ran up to the side of it where it was swinging and tried stopping it, when it went and swung back the other way, getting him latched on to it.

"Young man, you just saved my life!"

"Yeah, it was no problem," the blonde said while clinging on tight to the sign.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" she asked, watching the sign swing back and fourth.

"I could, I could use a job!" he said making his voice crack as he saw the electrical line behind him getting closer and closer with each swing.

"Great! What do you do?"

"Eh, anything!"

"When can you start?"

"Right after I'm done with this!"

"Young man, what's your name?"

"Uzamaki Naruto!" he yelped hitting the electrical wire. "Ahh!"

_After Naruto got off the sign_

"So Tsunade," Naruto said, now knowing the old woman's name. They were walking around in the store. "This is like your second home?"

"Since I was a little girl! Right over there," the woman pointed out, "was where Greta Garbo used to get her make-up done. Though you probably don't even know who Greta Garbo is."

"Sure I do," the blonde man responded and started to list some films the actress was in. He smiled nervously. "I don't sleep at night."

"Neither do I. At least not since I've been in charge of this place. I just don't know how we're going to make it great again." Naruto had no idea what she was talking about. The place was huge. It looked like a castle from the way it was designed. Naruto stood in a hall where he could see all three floors of the store, steps and everything. "It looks pretty spectacular to me," he said gazing up at the tiled ceiling. "So when do we open?" Tsunade stopped, then Naruto did too. The woman breathed heavily then was able to say,

"We are open." She began walking again.

"Oh," Naruto said, then ran to catch up with her.

_Vice President of the Prince & Company's_ _Office_

"Don't worry about it Roch, at tomorrow's meeting we'll set up the offer and she'll have no choice but to take it... no...no... no, Roch, she's coming... I have to get off..." a man said, quickly hanging up the phone.

"Mr. Kabuto, do you know what this young man just did?" Tsunade questioned, bringing Naruto in the office behind her.

"Eh, shop lifting?"

"He just saved my life! Uzamaki Naruto, let's show him our gratitude!" Kabuto shuffled through his pocket and took out a wallet.

"Well fivedollars should do it."

"No, I want you to give him a job!" she demanded. She then winked over to Naruto and gave him a nudge as she left the office. Naruto now took a good look at this Kabuto guy, and quite frankly, he was geeky looking. He had his silver-gray hair slicked back, with the worse side-part Naruto has ever seen, and wore huge, thick-framed glasses.

"So, Uzamaki was it? What exactly do you do?"

"Oh you know, I've had just about every job there is, briefly. I was hoping maybe I could do something with the mannequins..."

"Right," the man paused."I have just the job for you..."

Naruto came out of the stock room wearing a light blue cover jacket and pushing a huge bin filled with boxes. He stopped when he went back into the stock room where he found a pay phone. He picked it up and called Sakura's work number.

_Sakura's office at Illustra_

"You got a new job, that's great! What is it?" the pink-haired woman asked speaking into the phone. One of her co-workers, Rock Lee, was in the office with her.

"Let's just say that thousands of dollars worth of merchandise goes through my hands everyday..." Naruto said. "Listen Sakura, I got to go, but I'll pick you up for dinner at eight,"

"Alright, I'll see you then." Sakura hung up the phone and Lee turn and looked at her.

"I see that little piss ant pick you up from work on the stupid little motor bike. You can't possibly tell me that he satisfies you... sexually."

"That's none of your business!" she snapped back.

"I would like to make it my business. i would love to sink my teeth into your, little bottom." After Lee spoke, Sakura got up from her chair and smacked the perverted man across the face.

"Our relationship is strictly business! You got that!"

"I'm, I'm sorry. My tongue, it slides..." Sakura rolled her eyes at the pitiful excuse she was given.

_Back at Prince & Company_

Naruto pushed around the cart now, looking for the doors that lead to the outside window displays. He found one and looked inside, but his mannequin wasn't there. He saw another door that looked just like that one next to it. He opened it, but there was a woman changing in it. He quickly closed it, then turned and bumped into Mr. Kabuto.

"Finding anything you like Uzamaki?"

"I was just looking for more boxes."

"Well you found them, however, you missed the warehouse by two floors." Naruto just forced a smile to the man. "Well get going!"

"Uh, right." Naruto walked a few steps away from the man and then mumbled, "Asshole."

"What was that?" Kabuto questioned.

"Eh, nice hall." the blonde said, turning to face the man and pointed to the area. He then quickened his pace to get away from the silver-haired man, and continued his search for the right display door. He found another one, and looked inside it. And there he was, Naruto found his male mannequin that he created. He walked up to it and stared at it. "I know every artist falls in love with their creations, but you just seem so special." The boy sighed and rested his head on the shoulder of the ceramic figure.

"Woot! Well roll over Bill Shakespeare! That was the sweetest segment these ears have ever heard!" Naruto jumped, not realizing that anyone else was in the room.

"I didn't know that anyone else was here, I was uh, reciting some lines from a play."

"No it's cool. I find it best not to explain. That way it gives a certain mystique to one's rep-u-tay-see-oon." Naruto smiled at the other man and offered his right hand.

"Uzamaki Naruto..."

"Sai, Dante Sai. WHOA! Doesn't it just sing!"

"Oh it sings." the man replied nervously, trying not to laugh.

"I'm the window dresser here at 'Prince & Company'.We are going to have fun, fun, fun! I am so glad that you are working here!"

"You are?"

"Well yes. I never thought that they would ever hire anyone stranger than me!" Sai said beamingly. Naruto pretended to chuckle.

"I'm a regular kinda guy..." Sai just glared at him.

"Don't disappoint me. Now, when you're done with your conversation, would you please bring him to window number three?" he asked talking about the mannequin. Naruto nodded and picked up his artwork.

_Later that night_

Naruto walked down the store carrying a box full of props for the window display.

"Halt!" a man in a police uniform spoke. He had a dog with him as well. "Identify yourself!"

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto. New stock boy."

"Yeah, Mr. Kabuto told me all about you. I'm captain Inuzuka Kiba, night security commander. It is my responsibility to secure the perimeter here, at Prince & Company."

"I didn't know that there was danger of invasion." Naruto said mockingly.

"There's no danger of nothing as long as me and Akamaru are on patrol!" the man paused for a moment, getting a good look at Naruto. "Just what is your assignment here tonight boy?"

"I'm helping Sai with the window."

"Oh? The little Mary has an assistant now." Kiba shook his head at Naruto, being homophobic about the whole thing. "Just where do you people come from?"

"Ohio," the blonde answered sharply.

"Ohio? You mean they got 'em in Ohio? . . . So, you like your new assignment?"

"Could've been worse," Naruto defended. "They could've put me with a pig-headed jerk!" The whisker-scarred man then continued to walk back to where Sai was. Kiba was outraged.

"Hold it there boy! Did you have anybody in particular in mind?" The man didn't answer. Kiba looked down to his dog. "You think he meant anybody in particular Akamaru?"

_The window_

"Oh don't let Kiba get to you," Sai began as he was touching up the display. "He just has a bad case of my anti-virus." Naruto put down the box.

"Listen, I gotta go. I promised my girlfriend that I was going to take her out tonight." After Naruto spoke, Sai shrieked and started to whimper loudly. "What! What happened! What did I say!" Sai took a deep breath, preparing himself to answer.

"Shino left me, that bitch! He said my thighs are too fat, do they look fat to you?"

"Eh, no," the blonde said, trying not to look at the other man.

"You didn't even look!" Sai whined.

"Well I don't know, I mean they look alright to me."

"Shino called me cellulite city. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should have my hips lifted..."

"No, if you wanna lose weight, just a diet..."

"Oh, diets are no use. It's those jelly doughnuts, they call to me in the middle of the night. 'Sai, oh Sai... come and get me Sai'." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the man. "I can't stay away from them! It's like you, and ladies' dressing rooms."

"No, no, that was just a misunderstanding."

"Have any of your friends been vacuumed out? I heard those doctors in Beverly Hills," Sai placed his foot on a small stole, "they just open you up and suck those fat cells out!" Naruto put a handover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"It uh, it sounds nice," he said nodding his head assuringly.

"I wonder if there's anyway you can do it yourself, like with a vacuum cleaner or something." The man shrieked once more and began his whimpering again. "Shino's been off work for an hour now! There's just no telling what he's got himself into!" Naruto ran up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey, take it easy. Just go home and, and get some rest." Sai sniffled to Naruto's reaction.

"An art-east does not leave his work unfinished."

"Well it looks fine to me."

"In that case, I am a dream that once was!" He moved the blonde to the side to get passed and spoke one more. "Look out Shino, cuz Sai is on your case! Woot!"

"Yeah, go get her!" Naruto said as the other man was leaving. The blonde sat down on the stole next to his mannequin creation. "Good grief!" He picked up a piece of cloth that was lying next to his sculpture. "Ha, what's wrong, don't you like your scarf?" he asked not really expecting any answer.

"Not especially," a deep voice spoke into his ear.

**

* * *

yeah... i didn't know if Sai had last name... so i just kinda made up Dante. anyways, hope the first chap wasn't too horrible. reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or Mannequin**

* * *

"Not especially," a deep voice spoke into his ear. Naruto looked up to see his raven-haired mannequin alive.

"Shit!" the blonde yelled backing up into the window and pushing back the curtain.

"Nice way to say hello, dobe."

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked giggling nervously.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, but you can just call me Sasuke."

"This is a joke right? Some kind of 'Prince and Company' initiation? Who hired you? Sai..."

"No one hired me Naruto, you know who I am," the mannequin spoke.

"No, no this can't be happening. I know ... the sign ... the electricity ... my brain snapped, it was destroyed!"

"I felt so sorry for you last night. You looked so lost and lonely," Sasuke stated, moving closer to Naruto.

"Wha... wait last night you saw me? No, you can't be him."

"When you were making me, didn't you feel a certain inspiration? Almost like your hands were being moved by a force out of this world. You made this body so that I could come to life."

"Right, so am I in the twilight zone or am I just nuts?" The Uchiha smiled at the whisker-scarred man. He walked up closer and placed two fingers on Naruto's left cheek, grazing the scars.

"So glad I picked you," he said smirking.

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy for someone not to like me." After speaking, the blonde realized that he was talking to a mannequin, so he quickly snapped out of it. "So," he spoke harshly, "tell me your life story, it seems to have slipped my mind."

"It's a long story. See I was born 2514 B.C. in Konoha, Japan. I'll be 4,500 and 21 next July," the Uchiha stated sadly. Naruto forced a laugh.

"I'll bake a cake." Sasuke perked back up after the blonde joked.

"Well back then I wasn't allowed to do anything. Do you know who my brother wanted me to marry?"

"Who?"

"A camel dung dealer." Naruto laughed nervously to the answer. He slumped down on a stool and placed his head in his hands.

"Would've been my guess ... I'm in stress, I'm having hallucinations caused by stress." Sasuke simply smirked at the other man. He began to pet back his hair.

"Does this feel like an hallucination to you?" The raven-haired pulled on Naruto's hand and lead him into another room.

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth in her apartment. Naruto was half an hour late. "Damn him!"

* * *

Sasuke was staring at all the power tools. He lead the blonde man into what appeared to be one of the store's warehouses. He knelt down so that he was eye level with a table saw, then he turned it on. The Uchiha quickly backed away from it, and went to a blade sharpener. He turned that on as well. He then picked up a nail gun and was examining it. Naruto walked by and turned off the saw and sharpener. The blonde then made his way to standing dry wall and leaned against it.

"Think of the things I could have done with these tools," Sasuke spoke.

"Oh, you like working with your hands."

"Oh yes! I love to build and invent things. Back in Konoha I even made a pair of wings!"

"And I'm sure you flew!" the blonde said with sarcasm.

"That's right, I did... well, almost." Sasuke lowered the nail gun for a moment and stared at Naruto. "When did you know that you were gay?" The whisker-scarred man practically choked to the question.

"What! Sasuke, I'm not gay!" The other man looked at Naruto in confusion.

"No? Then what urged you to create a male mannequin?" Naruto couldn't respond he just stared back at the ebony-haired man. Sasuke picked up the nail gun once again and fiddled with it more. "You still don't believe that I'm real do you?" After Sasuke asked his question, his fingers slipped and pulled the trigger to the gun, where a nail shot into the dry wall not an inch away from Naruto's head. The blonde barely kept his same expression.

"Um," he squeaked, "I'm, I'm open for discussion." He pushed of the wall and walked towards Sasuke and took the power tool out of his hand. "Why don't we stick to good old fashion hand tools ok?" The blonde then ripped the cord out of the nail gun. Sasuke grabbed his hands after the gun was placed on a table.

"You've got good hands Naruto. I liked the way they felt when you were putting me together." Naruto couldn't help but notice how close the mannequin's face was to his. He gazed at it, where onyx eyes met blue ones.

* * *

Naruto walked by the Men's department as he pushed the stock cart with Sasuke sitting in it. The raven-haired now had a tennis racket in his hands and was swinging it back and forth.

"Tonight we're gonna do something different, something special, something this store has never seen before! I just wish that you didn't look so worried."

"Easy for you to say, you're a mannequin. You'll always have work. Me, I'm gonna end up in the nut house after this. I wonder if insanity is covered in the employee health insurance." Naruto stopped the cart and pulled out his employee health card.

"There," Sasuke said, jumping off the cart and pointed his racket to a clothing rack. "That's what I want to wear in the window." The mannequin took of his shirt and began to take off his pants. The blonde blushed deeply.

"Hey, don't do that!" At that moment Sasuke's pants dropped to the floor and he stood completely naked.

"You weren't so shy when you were creating me."

"You weren't so real." Naruto, still staring at his creation, grabbed a shirt off the clothing rack next to him. He began to walk closer to the Uchiha to cover him up. "Good God, who are you?" Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Naruto yawned. 'What a dream,' he thought to himself. He rested his head back against something hard. 'The window! The display!' The blonde opened his eyes to find himself sitting in the display. He saw his mannequin and quickly got up to examen it. Naruto touched the pale fiberglass face of it. 'Did it really come to life?' The man ran out of the window.

_Sakura's apartment building_

The pink haired woman walked out of the building's doors. To her dismay, Lee was sitting in his car outside.

"Sakura, you look roaring! Can I ride you?"

"I'll be walking to work, thanks."

"Oh, no no no no, don't be silly." Then both Rock Lee and Sakura turned their attention to the sound of a motorcycle.

"Sakura!" the blonde shouted frantically. Sakura opened the door to Lee's car and got in.

"Oh, I thought our plans were for eight last night, my mistake." she said in an annoyed tone.

"Please, Sakura, I've got to talk to you right away!"

"We have nothing to talk about!"

"Take a hike, wussy pants!" Lee chimed in. Naruto leaned onto the car door on the driver's side.

"Something happened last night Sakura. I really think I'm going crazy. I saw things that I know couldn't have happened."

"Where were you last night? It looks like you slept on the street!"

"Prince and Company."

"Oh, 'Prince and Company' that was your big job, ha ha."

"Yeah, well you know the mannequin that I was telling you about? The one that I made ... well he's there Sakura and he came to life and he knew who I was..."

"Naruto, you could have came to me and just told me that you decided to stand me up, but instead you come lying to me with this ridiculous story!"

"No, I'm not lying, I'm insane!" The pink-haired woman just stared at the pathetic man.

"Lee," she spoke furiously, "let's just get out of here!" Rock Lee stuck his nose in the air at Naruto and pressed on the gas petal, leaving the blonde in dust.

_Outside of Prince and Company_

A huge crowed admired the window display. In the display there were rows of tennis rackets sticking out of the wall rotating. In front of it was a tennis ball attached to fish wire moving back and forth, appearing to be floating in the air. Also, there was a pale, raven-haired mannequin sitting on a bench with his chin rested on his knuckles.

_Illustra_

"Sakura," the snake like man spoke, "this is America. You do not set the pace by redecorating, you demolish!"

"Of course," she replied smiling nervously. "I'll remember that."

"We'll build the best Illustra yet on that site. And when I move up, someone will have to take my place here." Orochimaru put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Huh? I'll be keeping my eye on you Sakura!"

"Orochimaru! Roch!" one of the co-workers shouted. He grabbed hold of the snake looking man's blazer. "You won't believe it! 'Prince and Company' has the most amazing window!" The worker then realized that Orochimaru was annoyed with the other man clenching his blazer. "Uh, sorry. Anyways, I'm talking fabu! People were lined up outside just to get a peak. I just passed there coming back from my tanning session. It's the most amazing thing that I've ever seen!"

"Really?" Orochimaru asked with an annoyed tone. He moved closer to the other man and started to straighten up his out fit.

"Well um," he said nervously. "Yeah, uh, well ya know it really wasn't that great." Orochimaru was now working on tightening the other man's tie. "It was a... interesting in a jazuum kind of way." Orochimaru then made the tie so it was almost choking his employee. "I didn't care for it myself." The golden-eyed man simply smirked then walked away. Sakura looked at her co-worker and tapped him on the shoulder with her clipboard. "Sakura, you should've seen it! It was beyond brilliant! There were tennis rackets shooting out of the wall, and ...

_Orochimaru's office_

"Roch, he's just a twirpy stock boy," Orochimaru listened on the phone. "That display was just a fluke!"

"Well, when I move up, someone will have to take my place here Kabuto. If you let that stock boy screw up, it sure as hell won't be you! Now I have worked on this deal too long to have it ruined by some snot nosed punk!"

"I can handle him..."

"I meant you Kabuto!"

"Of course you did sir, but the important thing is that today, I guarantee that the sale will go through and have Illustra under your inspired leadership! Illustra will reach new heights.."

"Kabuto... Kabuto where did you learn to kiss ass like that? What did you take a class?"

"A no sir, that was a God-given gift..." Orochimaru put down the phone and rolled his eyes. "Roch? Orochimaru are you there?

_Conference room at Prince and Company_

"Tsunade, I think that we would all like to know what possessed Uzamaki to create such a window display. Did you see those crowds? It was an embarrassment!" the silver-haired man spoke.

_Outside of conference room_

Naruto paced back and forth, waiting to find out what was going to happen to him for the window display. He looked up though to the sound of no one other than...

"Never you fear, your Sai is here! Rumor control has it that the board wants to fire your little behind! Just let me in there at those soiled souls, I will straighten them out! Toot sweets! How can they think of firing you?"

"Sai, these are business people. I don't think that they'd appreciate emotional appeal." Sai gasped to what the blonde was telling him.

"You're right! I was hoping to avoid this, but this is an hour of desperation!" Sai began to unbutton his crazy looking shirt.

"Uh, Sai, this is no way to approach this!" Naruto watched as Sai took off his shirt, where underneath he was wearing a very formal business suit.

"Oh, you don't think so?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the man. Sai looked panicked and gasped again. "Oh please don't tell anyone that you've seen me like this! I have a reputation to up hold!" Naruto was still somewhat laughing.

"No, my lips are sealed buddy. I really appreciate this demonstration but..."

"Whoa! That is it! A demonstra-shee-uun! I will create a media event! You call the newspaper boys and girls! The headline will read, 'If Naruto is Fired, Sai Flies!' Excuse me as I step out onto the window ledge." Naruto just stood there for a moment still smiling. Then, what Sai said actually sunk into his brain.

"No, Sai!" The blonde tried to pull the other man away from the windowsill. When he finally got a good grip, both men fell back onto the floor. They sat up a bit and tried to catch their breathe.

"I'm sorry."

"Ok."

"I do get carried away sometimes."

"No. Not you," the blonde said in sarcasm.

"Oh that Kabuto, he gives men a bad name!" Sai then brought his hand to his face.

"No, Mr. Kabuto said he was going to fix everything for me." Sai dropped his hand and turned his head toward's Naruto.

"Mmm, hmm."

_Conference room_

"What arrogance that little worm of a stock boy is creating the front dignity of this store! I'll have it taken down immediately and make sure that this lunatic never works in this town again! Let's see, shall we move on to the sale to Illustra?"

"Just one minute Mr. Kabuto," Tsunade spoke up. "I believe we're onto something here. Maybe people will come to see our bold new window displays. And if they come to look, maybe they'll stay to buy." The entire board room perked up, with the exception of Kabuto.

"With all do respect Tsunade, it's a little late for that. And besides, we do have that firm offer from Illustra."

"For one tenth the value of the store. Besides, I can't bare the thought of selling this place, especially to that awful Orochimaru!"

"We know how much the store means to you ma'am," another member of the board spat out. "But selling out is better than bankruptcy."

"I think that Tsunade is right!" someone else said. "I say we move the sale for six weeks."

"I second the motion," another spoke out.

"All in favor?" Almost everyone's hand was in the air.

"All oppose?" Kabuto said, practically pleading. Tsunade smiled.

"This meeting is adjourned! Konohamaru, would you bring Mr. Uzamaki in?" Naruto walked into the room, where he only saw Tsunade and Mr. Kabuto. "Naruto, good news! We've not only decided to keep you on, but I am promoting you to visual merchandiser!"

"You're kidding, that's great! ... what is it?"

"Just keep doing what you did last night and you'll be fine."

"Uh, Tsunade, I'm not sure that I can do it again. Last night might have been a one time inspiration."

"Oh, Naruto, don't doubt yourself. Go with it! Feel it! You're doing the job that you're meant to do!" Tsunade patted the blonde on the shoulder then lest the room. Kabuto gathered all his things and stared at the Uzamaki.

"Well, you must lead a charmed life. It was all I could do to save your skin in here. No thanks are necessary Uzamaki!" the man squeaked. After Kabuto left, Naruto hopped into one of the chairs and shouted with joy.

_Later that night_

"Good evening Mr. Kabuto, sir." Kiba said, guarding the exit.

"Listen Kiba, that new stock boy, Uzamaki, has been promoted. He'll be doing windows at night. I just want you to keep an eye on him for me."

"You suspect pilferage sir? I'd be happy to strip search him." Kabuto gave the other man a look of disgust.

"You people that work at night scare me. I just want you to let me know what he's up to, how he works..."

"Yes sir, would you like that in a written report?"

"You write?

"No," Kiba attempted to be sarcastic, "Akamaru does." Kabuto looked down at the dog and brought his face closer to Kiba's. He whispered,

"Just watch him." then he walked out of the building.

"Yes sir!" The officer then locked up the store and looked to his dog. "Come on Akamaru, we have got ourselves a mission!"

_The window_

"Hi, it's me, Naruto. Remember?" The blonde got no response. He pulled the curtain over the window. "Well, guess it was just temporary insanity.

"Don't be so impatient, dobe."

**

* * *

woot! end od chapter two. i hope it was easier to follow now that you's know the set up of the story. reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Mannequin**

**hope you're all ready for a juicy fight scene in this chapter!**

_

* * *

_

The window

"Hi, it's me, Naruto. Remember?" The blonde got no response. He pulled the curtain over the window. "Well, guess it was just temporary insanity.

"Don't be so impatient, dobe."

"Sasuke, you're back!" Naruto said with joy, staring at the pale man that was a mannequin only a second ago. "I thought..."

"You remind me of my old boyfriend, Chris. He didn't have any confidence either."

"Chris, wait boyfriend, like in a guy?"

"Naruto, the girl being a camel dung dealer wasn't the only reason I didn't want to marry her. And you know, you're not too far off from not wanting to be with girls yourself." The blonde man just stared at him, trying to play off the fact that Sasuke was calling him gay."

"So, who's Chris?"

"Oh, just a sailor. I told him that the world was round and I never saw him again."

"Christopher Columbus? You knew Christopher Columbus?"

"Uh huh." Sasuke got up from the bench he was sitting on in the display.

"So you didn't come here directly from Konoha then."

"Oh no, along the way I tried out different times and places but, none of them ever really seemed right." Naruto looked at the ebony-haired man with a huge smile.

"You didn't happen to run into Michael Angelo did you?" the blonde joked.

"Michael Angelo, Michael Angelo... oh yes! Oh, he wasn't very interested in me. He was involved with some guy named David." The blonde stared blankly.

"Come on."

"Were you there?" Sasuke then smirked walking out of the window.

_The first floor_

Naruto followed his mannequin as it walked into a music area of the store. Sasuke looked at the place in curiosity, not yet going to it in the store.

"Tsunade loved what you did last night, but they think I did it. And they want me to keep coming up with brilliant windows, you gotta help me."

"Of course," Sasuke answered. He turned around to face the blonde man.

"You are magic," Naruto whispered. He leaned towards the other man, going for a kiss. The raven-haired back up a little before the other could kiss him and bumped into a stereo system, turning it on. Loud music came bursting out of speakers everywhere in the room. Sasuke looked to be in shock. He stared at the speakers.

"Where do they hide all the musicians?" The whisker-scared man grinned at his creation. He began dancing.

"Come on, let's dance!" moving his hips back and forth he tried to get the other to dance with him.

"Oh no, I can't," Sasuke stated, though as he watched the other man, he couldn't help but move along to the music with him. Naruto smiled that Sasuke started to dance. The blonde quickly spun around and was interrupted by a yell.

"Whoa! Shake that thing!" spoke Sai.

"Great! Sai, I want you to meet somebody! This is," Naruto turned to the ebony-haired man.

"Sauce-gay," he finished slowly. Sasuke was back into his mannequin form.

"Oh, very nice!" Sai chirped. "Maybe I can get G.I. Joe and we can double sometime."

"You don't understand, he's..."

"Don't say nothing, it's cool. It's obvious to this country, girl, that you are a A number one creative freak! Imagine to pretend to be a stock boy when you are a major ar-teest! I am so jealous! Now some people might find you strange, but not me. I respect that. Create honey, create! I'm going to leave you two alone and go meet Shino for dinner... I hope he doesn't mind." Naruto giggled nervously. Sai walked past Sasuke and stared at him. "Mmm hmm." The man walked out of site and then Sasuke came back to life.

"Just when I think you're real you vanish, what is with you?" Sasuke walked closer to him. "What's with me?"

"Well," the other man paused. "You're just in denial about being a total, flaming homosexual." The blonde's mouth dropped open. He pointed to the direction where Sai left.

"NO! That man over there is what we call a flaming homosexual, I'm... I'm just..."

"Right," Sasuke butted in again, a huge smirk emerging on his face. "Well, what's wrong with me, I guess I didn't tell you. You're the only one who can see me like this." The blonde man sighed.

"That's not exactly fair now is it." Sasuke pointed up.

"Talk to them."

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru walked down the hall. As they passed the elevator, strange noises were being made. Akamaru growled at it.

"You hear something boy?" The elevator stopped on the floor. Kiba bent down and took Akamaru off his leash. "Ok Akamaru, get ready!" Then the elevator doors opened. "Attack!" The little white dog ran in growling, and not but seconds later ran out crying. The officer watched as his dog made its way down the end of the hallway. "Akamaru?" The man then turned back to the elevator, startled to find Naruto and a raven-haired mannequin. Out of reflexes, Kiba quickly pulled out his night baton.

"Easy Kiba," the blonde spoke, "I don't think he's armed." The brunette's face grew puzzled. As Naruto walked away, Kiba looked in the elevator and turned around, standing in between the doors.

"You can fool Akamaru, but you can't fool me Uzamaki! My brain is quicker than a..." at that moment the elevator doors closed on Kiba's face.

_The window_

Sasuke made his way passed the bike track. He stared at Naruto as the man was making a few finishing touches to the display. The raven-haired walked over to an area with tons of buttons and levers. He gazed at their newest display.

"Well, I think we've out done ourselves." Naruto looked up from the track to his creation.

"Yeah," he answered. "This was kinda fun." Sasuke put his hand on a lever.

"Ready?" The blonde man poked at the track once more then backed away.

"Let it rip!" As ordered, the Uchiha pulled on the lever. The bike track moved, bringing Naruto's pants straight off the man and with it. Sasuke stared at the other man and raised his left eyebrow.

"Very nice," the pale man spoke, intrigued. Naruto's face turned bright red, and he covered his face quickly with both hands, as the ebony-haired man looked him up and down.

_Next day, outside of Prince and Company_

Again there was a rather large crowd around the front of 'Prince and Company.' People gathering around to see the new display, word going around that it was twice as better than the display put up yesterday. In the window was four mannequins, all on bikes. It appeared that they were actually riding the bike, seeing as their legs were moving with the pedals and the wheels were moving along a track. In the background was a screen that looked like moving scenery. The mannequins looked so realistic to the huge mob of people. There appeared to be two male mannequins in the back, wearing street clothing, a female mannequin in front of them, wearing a pink biking outfit, and another male mannequin in the lead, pale with ebony colored hair, wearing a dark blue biking suit. Naruto walked by outside to see all the people admiring his latest window display, when he saw Tsunade standing in the crowd.

"Morning Mrs. T," the man said.

"Oh, good morning Naruto!" she replied happily.

"What do you think? It's hot huh? Having a meltdown!" Naruto joked referring to the window. Tsunade didn't get what he was saying at first, but then slowly she understood.

"Oh, yes, hot! Smoking, burning, churning, whatever, oh yes!" The woman cuffed her arm around Naruto's as the blonde man lead her into the building. After he headed back out towards his motorcycle to go home.

_Naruto's house_

Naruto was in his bed, sleeping soundly, that was until his phone rang.

"Hello?" he questioned tiredly.

"Hi, Naruto, it's me, Sakura." Naruto rolled to his side to get more comfortable.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I wanted to see you. I want to know you're alright."

"Sakura, I need to get some sleep. I work nights now, ok."

"Alright, but get up in time for lunch. I'm taking you to 'Kyoto's' at 1:00. You know where it is."

"Yeah, I was fired from that place once. I almost burnt the joint down."

"It'll be just like old times, and please, don't stand me up again!"

"Yeah ok," Naruto yawned into the phone.

"Bye." Sakura hung up the phone and sat snugly at Orochimaru's desk. She looked up at the pale man. "He'll be there." The older man brought two pale fingers to his smirked mouth. He kissed them and then placed them on Sakura's forehead.

"Love that gal."

_Kyoto's_

Naruto walked into the Japanese grill house, looking for pink hair at a table, until he saw his old employer.

"Hi Iruka," he chirped happily to the host. The man turned around with a smile. Then he got a good look at Naruto and remembered who he was.

"It's you! The flaming-ramen terrorist! Will you not be satisfied until you burn the whole place down?"

"It was an accident Iruka. I was just showing the costumer a little flare, that's all." The older man rolled his eyes, but was interrupted by a high pitch voice.

"Naruto!" Sakura waved to the blonde.

"You're here to dine?" Iruka questioned.

"That's right Iruka old boy. By the way, the eyebrows are growing back nice." The blonde man then walked over to the table where his ex-girlfriend was sitting. "Sorry I'm late, I over slept in," he explained while leaning over to kiss the pink-haired woman on the cheek.

"Oh, that's ok. You're only an hour late. I'm just glad you made it," Sakura said in a fake, cheery way. There was a pause, and then Sakura spoke up with more exaggerated charm. "I love this place, it's so romantic. And the food, fantastic!"

"Yeah," Naruto answered, not quite grasping the fact that she was flirting. "Well, they did a good job at rebuilding the balcony. That baby lit up like a Roman candle." The woman spoke up, getting the blonde out of his spacing.

"Naruto, it seems that I was all wrong about you, and I have a way of making it up to you. How would you like to be the head window dresser at 'Illustra'?" Naruto laughed at her.

"You're kidding."

"Word is out Naruto, you're hot! Can you imagine being at 'Illustra'? Oo hoo, 'Illustra'!"

"They want me?"

"We want you."

"Well what if I told you that I had a little help?"

"Oh fine! There's two of you? Well whoever she is you can bring her along," the woman then brought her water glass to her lips.

"Well what if I told you that it was a very, gorgeous man?" Sakura choked on her drink.

"I-I wouldn't mind, not in the least." The blonde man's smile grew at the other's response.

"I can't do it."

"You'll start Monday, we can work together..."

"No, you're not listening."

"You can drive me to work. I miss that quirky little motorcycle of yours..."

"I'm not taking the job."

"What?" Sakura giggled nervously, now feeling the defeat. "Why not?" she asked more angrily.

"Well for one thing, I'm loyal."

"Naruto, you're not seriously turning me down."

"Sakura, I'm not the same guy that I used to be. I finally found a place where I belong. I'll see you around." The whisker-scared man got up from his chair, bumping into a waiter carrying a flaming dessert. The dessert hit a cart full of table cloths, lighting them all on fire. Iruka came running to the site with bugged out eyes. He stared at the tan man. "It was an accident," Naruto spoke, trying to put out the flame. He then just gave up and looked back over to the pink-haired woman. "Bye Sakura," was heard as he ran out of the building.

_Later that night at 'Prince and Company'_

"There's something strange going around the store at night Mr. Kabuto," Kiba said, standing over the gray-haired man's desk. "Every time Akamaru sees a mannequin, he gets so scared that his little tail comes right out of his mouth." Kabuto stared at the guard, bored.

"Uh, Kiba, you were in the war weren't you?

"Airborne, yes sir!"

"Did you ever happen to jump out of a plane and land on your face?"

"Yes sir! ... I don't see what any of this has to do with Akamaru..."

"Isn't it obvious that Uzamaki is behind all of this?!" the man jumped in.

"That skunk!"

"I mean, a man who is a total failure is putting together the most magnificent window displays in this town."

"Right!"

"And you say you hear voices, and there's no one there."

"Just him and his dummies."

"Is someone helping him? Is he a ventriloquist? Some kind of mad genius?" Kiba stared at the other man, pondering.

"Good questions all sir."

"Find out the answers!"

"Yes sir! What about lil Akamaru?" Kiba looked down at the white creature.

"Screw your dog!" Then Kiba stared at his pet, puzzled as to why Kabuto would give him such an order.

* * *

"On behalf of Captain Clark and the crew, we'd like to thank you for flying with "Eastern" and we hope that you enjoy your fun-filled stay at the Carribean..." the television faded out. Naruto and Sasuke were on the third floor of the store, where all the sports equipment was. At the moment, they were on a platform with beach supplies. Sasuke laid on his back, propping himself up with his shoulders, wearing a very short, tight, European-styled, black bathing suit. Naruto was sitting cross-legged next to him, wearing a regular, orange bathing suit.

"Mmm, we deserve this vacation," the Uchiha spoke. "The sun feels pretty strong, I could use some sun-tan lotion," he began, now turning over onto his tummy, "if someone were willing to rub it on." The blonde man grew a huge smile. Deciding to play along, he answered with,

"Well, it's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it."

_First floor_

Lee and Sakura looked up from the counter.

"We are alone." Lee whispered slowly. The two of them ducked back under the counter.

"Ok so listen, we find him, get a picture of whoever this man is, and get out. If we can't hire Naruto, then at least we can buy this other guy out." Sakura said, crawling on the floor. Lee grabbed her arm.

"I don't know about you, but I've always wanted to make love in the middle of the shoe department. The smell of fine leather..." Lee took in a breathe. He then lowered his hands to his belt. "Can I show you something in your size?" Sakura stopped crawling on the floor and punched the perverted man.

_Third floor on platform_

Naruto was still rubbing in sun-tan lotion on the other man. Sasuke, now getting bored, pushed the ice cubes in his drink with the straw, then giving him an idea of new entertainment. He reached into his glass for an ice cube. He then turned around to the blonde man, lifting the other's swim trunks away from his skin, and dropping the ice cube down them.

"Ah, you're going to pay for that," Naruto yelped, diving on top of the Uchiha. The two men were making loud grunts and laughs. Kiba, Sakura, and Lee (all on different floors) looked around from where the sound was coming from. At the moment, Naruto's mannequin was winning the battle, leaning on top of the blonde, that was until Sasuke was flipped and back on the bottom. "Give up?" the blonde asked, looking down at the paler man. Sasuke smirked.

"Never." The raven-haired man pushed Naruto. They started rolling on the platform, until Naruto was staring into the eyes of a fiberglass figure. Sasuke was back as a mannequin again, which meant... Naruto looked up to see Kiba standing over him, night baton in hand.

"Uzamaki, you are one, sick, puppy!" A couple yards behind the two, Sakura and Lee walked up the escalator. Standing on the last two steps, Lee got out a camera.

"So this is the young man he left you for? Oh nice," Lee started, taking multiple pictures.

"I really should have listened when he asked me for help." Lee, still taking pictures, bumped into her guilt.

"Tell me, when you were making love to him, did he ever scream?" The pink-haired woman looked at the man in disgust and pushed him down the escalator, only running down after him once she realized her camera was in his hands.

"No," back to Naruto now, "this is how I get my inspiration, how I create," the man lied, trying to make up an excuse that Kiba might actually believe. "Now I can tell by looking at you that you're not the artistic type. Kiba put his night baton away.

"You know," he began, "Mr. Kabuto told me to keep an eye on you but," Kiba cracked his knuckles. "I think that I'm going to handle things my own way." The brunette stopped his cracking. "Move your sweetheart." The blonde did as told, moving Sasuke to his side. Naruto then stood up, just to get punched in the stomach by the guard. "That one was for Akamaru!" Kiba punched Naruto again, knocking him against the wall. He then walked up to Naruto, however the other man punched back, hitting Kiba in the face and knocking him to the ground. The blonde tried to run past, but Kiba grabbed hold of his leg and Naruto tripped. Kiba got out his night baton once again and aimed for smacking the whisker-scared man in the head, but the blonde was able to dodge it. Both men were back to standing again. "Uzamaki, this is for my mamma!" the brunette shouted, hitting Naruto in the face. The force of the punch moved the blonde next to the tennis ball shooter. Being the genius that he is, Naruto turned it on, having green tennis balls firing at the officer. While the dog lover was attempting to not get hit, the other man rammed into him, knocking them both into a pyramid of soccer balls. At the moment, Naruto was on the floor looking up at Kiba once again. "Uzamaki, I'm gonna knock you into next week!" Kiba lifted his baton in the air, then out of nowhere he felt his arm being kicked. He turned to see what it was, and because he was distracted, Naruto was able to punch him, leaving the man unconscious. The blonde looked at his fist and then at Sasuke, who was standing next to Kiba.

"How'd you do that?" Sasuke knelt down next to his creator.

"I was standing behind him, he didn't see me." Naruto brought his hands to his face.

"Teach him to mess with a man and his mannequin!"

**

* * *

mmm, gotta love those short European bathing suits!! reviews are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mannequin**

**secondly, i have both exciting and disappointing news... Exciting: i can pretty much guarentee that there will finally be a sex scene in the nect chapter. Disappointing: this fic has been going by so nicely and fast, that the next chapter may also be the final one. for now i give you the fourth chap.**

* * *

Sai sat on the top floor of the store setting up a flower arrangement. At that moment, Sasuke rode a bike past the room he was in. The man turned around, but saw nothing, so he simply went back to his arrangement. Then a speeding Naruto zoomed by on a bike. So Sai once again turned to the door, but no one was there. It was then that he decided it was time to switch to a new pair of sunglasses, which he pulled out of his shirt pocket. Sasuke was in the lead of the little race his creator challenged him to. But at that moment, something else caught his attention. He stopped his bike and looked over to the wall, where "wings" appeared to be hanging. The raven-haired got off his bike and stared at them.

"Hang glider?" he read. After a few minutes Naruto finally caught up. However, only Sasuke's bike was in view.

"Hey, where'd you go? Sasuke?" The blonde man looked out to the atrium of the store, in shock to see his mannequin flying down it... literally. "Sasuke!" In response the other man simply waved. Naruto grew panicked and headed towards the stairs to chase after Sasuke. At the same time, Kiba walked out of an elevator and heard Naruto calling the other man. Being suspicious, he lead Akamaru down to the first floor. As the man made his way, Sasuke spotted him and leaned forward, aiming to hit the guard. The man looked up in time to see the odd view of a mannequin steering the hang glider, which then hit him, knocking both him and Akamaru out.

Sasuke stood up, meeting Naruto's eyes as he came rushing toward him.

"I did it! I flew! I really flew!"

"You alright? The blonde questioned trying to catch his breath.

"Terrific! Incredible! I feel great! Did you see how high I was?" The man then looked up to where he formerly was, then fainted in Naruto's arms.

* * *

They both were sitting underneath a pyramid of teddy bears.

"I just had a thought," Naruto spoke. " if we would adopt kids, do you think that we should name one Kakashi?" (Had to put him in here somehow, haha) Sasuke smirked in response.

"You're such a dobe, you know that."

"What's a dobe? You keep calling me it. Is it like a pet name they use in Konoha?" The Uchiha's smirk grew.

"Are you sure this is right for you?"

"I'm positive. What about you? You've waited a long time. How do you know that you're not missing something better 50,000 years from now?"

"There could never be anything better than being here to make fun of you, _dobe."_ Naruto smiled.

"This is one guy who's never gonna leave your side." He then started to lean to kiss Sasuke, but right before their lips touched, the blonde quickly jumped up. "The window!" he shouted. Sasuke looked disappointed, then his creator came back and dragged Sasuke with him to the mannequin storage room.

Naruto leaned against the doorway and laughed nervously.

"It's almost sunrise!" the raven-haired began. "We can't possibly finish it!"

"Alright, don't worry about a thing."

"But we'll never dress the mannequins in time." After listening to Sasuke, an idea popped in Naruto's head. He smiled.

"That's right." He then grabbed a hanger with necklaces hanging from it.

_

* * *

_

The display

The setting was "Morning Rush". It looked just like any other morning downtown, with the exception that the mannequins were only halfway dressed, giving the display a "late for work" notion. Once again there was a rather large crowd outside to admire it. Sai began to walk by the crowd, and Orochimaru, also part of the group.

"Absolutely scintillating! Beyond genius!" he spoke as he passed the snake like man.

"It sucks!" Sai just stared at him.

"Fool!"

_In the store_

Kabuto walked in 'Prince and Company' to find a huge gathering around a sleeping Kiba, laying down on a rather large pile of beach equipment.

"Well I don't believe that it's lunch yet. Let's not dally!" After the crowd cleared, Kabuto bent down to a snoring Kiba's ear.

"Kiba!" The guard opened his eyes and rubbed his mouth.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Where's Akamaru?" He turned his head to see that his dog was stuck in some sort of plant. He then turned his attention back to Kabuto. "It's that Uzamaki! I caught him doing awful things to a half naked dummy!" At that moment, Tsunade walked in to see the scene.

"Kabuto! Is this your idea of a security guard?"

"Uh, Tsunade, I swear, I had nothing to do with ..."

"You hired him, you fire him!" The silver-haired man looked at Kiba, then back to Tsunade.

"But what if he's telling the truth?"

"How can you think that?"

"Well, the man is a lunatic, but I've never known him to lie." Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

"He's absolutely right."

"Mr. Kabuto, this store has never been more successful! And it is all do to Uzamaki Naruto! I don't care if he puts a glove on his head and runs through the store naked yelling 'Hi, I'm a squid!'."

"Hi. Good morning Mrs. T."

"Oh, hello Naruto. This morning's window is your most brilliant yet!"

"Thank you." The whisker-scarred man looked at Kiba, and then tried to play it cool. "What happened here?"

"Only God knows."

"Kiba, did you try to take on Omaha beach all by yourself again?" The brunette shook his head.

"I'm only doing what Mr. Kabuto told me." Kabuto started to babble.

"I-I never said anything..."

"Oh, is that right. Well Kabuto, when you take Kiba to get his last pay check, get your own as well!"

"Tsunade, you may be our 'Grand Am' but I've had serious doubts about a woman your age running this store. Eh, uh, I'll appeal to the court!"

"I can't imagine your appealing to anybody! Don't mess with this old chick buddy! Just pack it up!" She then looked at the blonde. "Naruto, let's go!" and stormed off. Naruto however looked down at Kiba once more.

"And get the dog out of the tree, huh." The brunette got up in a rampage.

"Hey! You can't do this! We've filed an agreement with the union!" He then put his arm around Kabuto's shoulder. Which then the silver-haired peeled off of him.

"We're not in a union you idiot!"

* * *

For the past couple of weeks, Naruto had been carrying around _his_ mannequin, everywhere he went. It was beginning to get his co-workers talking. But he didn't care. At one point he took his mannequin into an empty stock room. By the time he came out, there was a large group of people standing outside the door, including Sai.

_Illustra_

"What the hell are you people doing, huh? Have you seen the latest figures children? Have you? Huh? Huh, huh?!" At the moment, Illustra was literally empty, and it was more than an understatement to say that Orochimaru was very unhappy. "89 percent! Sales are down 89 percent! 'Prince and Company' are going through the roof!" The snake-like man paused for a moment, trying to calm himself down. "Alright. Now I want this to stop children. And if it does not, so help me God, you are all dead meat!"

_Board room at 'Prince and Company_'

"Naruto," Tsunade spoke. "It is my honor to inform you that starting Monday morning you will become the youngest vice president in the history of 'Prince and Company'. Congratulations!" Naruto was completely breath taken. Everyone in the room clapped for the young man.

"Wow. I-I don't know what to say."

"Say, 'thank you'." The blonde smiled.

"Thank you, thank you!" Then Tsunade lifted a wine glass.

"Long live 'Prince and Company'!" The whole room was filled with cheers.

_Illustra_

Orochimaru sat at his desk with Sakura and Lee standing behind him. The pink-haired woman had just handed him a folder filled with the pictures of Naruto and his mannequin. The man scanned through them.

"Son of a gun. So Kabuto was telling the truth. You know, I've worked in this business twenty years. Hell, half the guys in the store probably wear laced underwear." Sakura glanced at Lee who quickly tried to act natural. "But... this. We're talking a Sunday drive into some serious dimension."

"Oroch, I would do anything for 'Illustra,' but these pictures... they could, they could kinda ruin his life."

"Sakura, I would never ruin anyone's life." He paused for a moment. "Well, yeah I would. But only if it were absolutely necessary. Now Sakura, you're not developing a conscious on me are you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good. Anyway, I don't want to ruin his life. I just want to hire him." Orochimaru smirked evilly. "And now I know how."

_Prince and Company_

The buzz about Naruto and the mannequin he was carrying around was still going on. Of course, it doesn't help that at the moment the whisker-scarred man was carrying Sasuke around the store with him. He was headed to the restroom, to maybe catch some actual time with the fiberglass figure. He started to push open the door to the men's room, but quickly changed his mind and went for the ladies' room. However, to his misfortune, he bumped into another employee, Ino, as she was leaving the room.

"Oh, Ino, hi."

"Please, Naruto, it's all yours," she motioned to the entrance.

"Thanks," he stated walking in, somewhat struggling with the mannequin. "Men's room is broken."

"Of course dear, whatever you say." Naruto giggled nervously. "Oh, and congratulations!"

"Thank you." he finished, fully walking into the restroom now. As the door closed Ino put her ear to the door.

_Behind the door_

Sasuke sat on the counter of sinks as he watched his blonde check every stall.

"You won't believe what Tsunade and the board just called me." Sasuke simply stared at him waiting for a continuation. "Vice president!"

"That's wonderful!"

_Outside_

"Hinata! Temari!" Ino cried. "He's talking to the dummy again!" The two other girls put their ears against the door as well.

_Behind the door_

"Nobody deserves it more. I knew that something like this would happen for you." Naruto smiled.

"Creative freedom, practically my own boss... maybe even some world series tickets!" Sasuke tried to keep a smile for the man, but he just couldn't stop the frown from coming. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm going on and on. Hey, you know I couldn't do this without you. I won't take the job unless we can be together."

"Naruto, you can't worry about what will happen to us."

"What does that mean?" The raven-haired placed a single finger in front of Naruto's mouth. He slowly moved in for a kiss, but paused and inch away from his the other's lips.

"Out of curiosity, why are we in the ladies room?" The blonde pouted and backed up a little.

"I wanted it to be more classy for you." Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto's lips back to meet his own.

_Outside_

Sai clapped, getting the three girls' attention away from the door.

"Girls please, let's not be catty. I simply will not tolerate eavesdropping unless I'm apart of it! I assume my Naruto is in there." Ino shifted her weight.

"You can't go in. He's got company if you know what I mean."

"And who do you think introduced them." He snapped his fingers, parting the girls from the door. However, to his surprise, he walked in finding Naruto kissing a fiberglass mannequin. "At least he'll never tell you that your hips are too fat." The blonde jumped.

"Oh Sai, jeaz. Listen..." he laughed nervously.

"You know I would never bother you when you're getting a piece of wood... but this is muy importante! Your Sai needs your help!"

"Oh, what's up?"

"I need your creative muse. I've always thought of myself as 'hot stuff'; the very best at what I do. But seeing you, oh let's just say it. I'm dirt. Mold me! Shape me! I'm a fast learner. Oh please Naruto! Don't let them turn me to that dark night alone."

"Sai, we can talk about designs and stuff, but when I work, I gotta work alone." He looked at Sasuke.

"Of course... I understand perfectly... You're an artiest and that's the way you work. I can respect that." Sai began crying loudly.

"Sai, listen. Don't worry, you can work here as long as you want here. I'm a vice president now," the blonde stated resting his hand on the man's shoulder. However, Sai cried louder and grabbed Naruto's hand.

_Outside_

Shikamaru walked up to the three women.

"Who's crying?" Temari turned to face him.

"It's either our new vice president, the fairy, or the dummy." The crying got louder, so all four of them put their ear on the door.

_Later that night_

"Sasuke please! You gotta help me!"

"I can't come alive in front of Sai. Besides, you can do it on your own."

"How can you say that? We're a team! We do everything together."

"You can't hold back just because of me dobe. Now come on, Sai is waiting." Naruto stared at him disappointed. "I'll be waiting in the window."

**

* * *

because of the anticipated and said "scene" to be expecting, i'm going to change the rating for this ahead of time from T to M. reviews are always welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mannequin**

* * *

"Naruto," Sai spoke, leaning against a naked female mannequin. "How 'bout a picture, mom will think I switched." The blonde man smiled at the remark, but it then gave him an idea.

"Sai, you're a genius!"

"I am? Well yes!"

"Ok, we need to make a list." The other man got out a pen and a pad of paper.

"Fire away."

"Thirty feet of black nylon cord."

"Ow!" Sai shouted. "Sounds like my kind of list!" Naruto patted the man on the shoulder.

"Easy, sugar. Ok, we need..."

_Orochimaru's office_

"You'd personally vouge for this guy?" the snake like man questioned Kabuto.

"Well, I don't know about that. He's worked at 'Prince and Company' for fifteen years. I think he'll be just fine, I mean he's an imbecile, but..." Both men turned their attention to knocking at the door. "Oh, this is him." Kiba popped his head in, through the door. Kabuto stood up. "Kiba, come in. This is Mr. Orochimaru." The eldest man offered his hand to shake, unfortunately Kiba stood in salute.

"Well, Mr. Oroch, sir." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the man, then put his hand down.

"So, Kiba... there are hundreds of mannequins at 'Prince and Company', do you think that you'll be able to identify the one Uzamaki Naruto has a ... uh... romantic interest in?"

"Oh, absolutely sir." Kiba stated proudly. "I never forget a name or a face, Mr. Caboch." The snake like man stared at him for a minute.

"Yeah, good. Well Kiba, we need your help. And if you succeed, you get a cushy new job, right here, at 'Illustra'." The man smirked evilly, placing his cuffed hands in front of his mouth. Kabuto then took his turn to clarify for the less than intellegent man.

"We want to get Uzamaki's doll out of the store and bring it here... secretly." Kiba perked up to what was just said.

"Oh, a covert operation... I'd be happy and proud to lead this mission, Sir!" Orochimaru's smirk grew.

"Good."

_Prince and Company_

At the moment, Naruto was fixing the bow-tie to his black tuxedo. He then turned his attention to the awaiting Uchiha, wearing a navy-blue tux. The blonde couldn't help but smile at Sasuke, and offered the other his hand. The two walked down to the end of the hall and out the building with clasped hands. They then turned their attention to the finished display (brought to you by Sai and Naruto). The display was of three female mannequins, posed as models, moving back and forth, whilst another mannequin appeared to be crouched down holding a camera, and taking pictures, with an actual flash for effect. Naruto smiled as he watched his own mannequin gaze at the display.

"It's the most beautiful window I've ever seen," the raven spoke. Naruto wasn't looking at the window, however. He just looked at the other man next to him.

"It's all you, you know." Sasuke's head turned.

"Not this time."

"Every time. You're part of me, I got you right here," the blonde pointed to his heart. Sasuke smiled. "Come on, ready to go?" he said as he lead the other to his motorcycle.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this?" Naruto sat on his bike.

"Absolutely. You've been cooped up in that store too long. Besides, who cares what people think. Just put your arms around me and hold on tight." A smirk grew on Sasuke's face as he sat behind the other man.

"With pleasure," he responded, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. However, to their dismay, Lee and Sakura pulled up in front of where the motorcycle was parked. Sakura jumped out of the car.

"Naruto! Look, Naruto, I know about your problem."

"Problem?" he asked with a huge grin.

"You're riding around town with a mannequin on your motorcycle. What is wrong with this picture?"

"Oh right. You two haven't met. Sakura this is Sasuke, Sasuke, Sakura." The pink-haird woman put out her right hand.

"Nice to meet... oh my god, what am I saying. Naruto, I wanna give you one last chance, now come to 'Illustra'!"

"What is in this for you, Sakura?" Naruto was now more than furious. "An office with a view? I don't need 'Illustra' or you! I've got friends here, people who care. And someone that makes me feel good about myself." The whisker-scarred man then turned on his vehicle. "Bye Sakura." The woman's face grew in shock as her former boyfriend drove off with a mannequin on his motorcycle.

"You'll be sorry!" she shouted after him. "You're making a big mistake!"

"Sakura," Lee chimed. The pink-haired woman, was now outraged.

"Oh, he's out of his mind! Oroch was right! And his little dummy, oh, I just want to pull its hair out!"

"You know what you need to do? You need to get him and this whole affair out of your mind. And how do you do that? By having a night of distastable sex with someone you care absolutely nothing about. And proudly, I would like to be that person!" Sakura glared at him as he she got into his car.

"Alright, let's juts go back to your place."

"Really?!" The woman stared at him evilly for a moment.

"Drive fast before I get second thoughts!"

* * *

Kiba looked in the rearview mirror while putting black stuff under his eyes and all over his face. 

"Mr. Kabuto, you better put on some camouflage, sir." he said while passing the jar over to the passenger seat.

"I am not putting shoe polish on my face, thank you. Now could we please get into the store, Kiba?"

"Yes sir!"

Naruto stopped at the red sign, where an old couple was waiting to cross the street.

"Look at him, with the dummy," Kurenai pointed.

"Who are you to criticize?" Asuma punished. The blonde man smiled, and started moving again as he saw that no traffic was coming. In fact, the man happened to pass Kiba and Kabuto getting out of their car.

"It's him, and the mannequin!" Kiba yelled. "Oh, that little pre-vert! He's stealing him before we can!"

"Ok, stay calm," Kabuto interrupted. The two of them got back into the vehicle. "Don't do anything irrational. We'll follow them quietly and look for just the right time to grab him(Sasuke)."

"Don't worry Mr. Kabuto, I'm excellent with surveillance . . . Hang on!" he shrieked as he floored the car. Sasuke came to life and looked back to see what was going on. Then Naruto had to stop because of a traffic light. "Where'd he go?"

"That way," Kabuto directed. Kiba clenched the steering wheel as he stared at the ebony-haired mannequin giving him the middle finger. Naruto looked over his shoulder, realizing the situation, and quickly lowered his creation's arm.

"That's it! No more surveillance crap! Kiba takes this from no mannequin!" The man floored the car again, while the light was still red, and hit the car in front of him. Naruto quickly drove his bike up onto the side walk to get away.

"Get us out of here before he(guy who's car they hit) gets out of his car!" Kiba managed to get the vehicle onto the sidewalk as well and continued the chase. Poor Sasuke kept coming alive and being forced back to fiber glass as the attempted to get away from the two morons after them. Naruto finally found a chance to get away from them, and lead them into an alley. There was a ramp, that Naruto easily jumped and made it to the other side. Kiba tried doing the same with his car, however, the car got stuck between the two buildings as it went off the ramp. Sasuke came back to life and looked back at the strange sight. He smiled and squeezed Naruto's waist. The blonde man then continued to finally get Sasuke to the original planned destination.

_Lee's place_

Lee looked underneath his tiger-striped sheets. "I don't understand it!" Sakura sat at the edge of the man's bed, getting dressed. She had a very annoyed look on her face. "This never happens to Rock Lee! Never! It must be you. You're so cold! So ... unfeeling!" Sakura rolled her eyes and got up from the bed. She then walked to the door and slammed it loudly behind her. "Why can't I get a mannequin too?" Lee continued. He looked under his sheets again and began crying.

_The streets of Philadelphia_

There appeared to be no traffic, which made Sasuke smile, as he looked around at the unseen city. He hugged the blonde man driving and looked at the lit up buildings. Naruto had managed to get them to a dock, with the view of a giant lake with Christmas lights(though it wasn't Christmas) surrounding the other side. Naruto smiled as he watched the other light up with excitement. He finally managed to get his attention, which lead to a kiss... or two.

_Prince and Company_

The two men kissed madly as they walked back into "Prince and Company". Naruto smiled as they broke away for air. The other man looked at him.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"I thought we'd go on a camping trip," the blonde spoke, leading Sasuke to a tent set up in the middle of the store. They began kissing again. Naruto started to unbutton Sasuke's shirt, waiting for it to fall aimlessly on the ground. The raven-haired then did the same to the other man. He then forced his weight on the younger man, making them fall over, landing in the tent awkwardly. Sasuke stopped the kissing for a moment and looked down at the blonde he was on top of.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Naruto simply smiled at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've claimed to be straight up until now. It's not going to be weird for you at all?"

"Yeah, it might be a little weird, but it'll be with you." The blonde paused for a moment, then started up again with a huge smile. "As long as I get to be on top." The other laughed at him.

"Sweetheart, you're always going to be uke to me." Naruto stared at him, confused.

"What's uke?" Sasuke smirked. He lowered his mouth to Naruto's ear.

"No," he whispered, answering the question earlier of who would be on top, not to mention making the blonde man shiver underneath him.

Naruto's fingernails dug into Sasuke's back as he felt the new source of heat in his body. No, it didn't hurt, it just felt strange to the blonde. In fact, it started to feel amazing as Sasuke hit the prostate. He gasped for air, not knowing what else to do. Sasuke saw this, and lowered himself to kiss the other. He then pulled out, finding that he wanted to kiss Naruto more. He moved from his mouth down to his chest. He then found himself moving down to Naruto's needy member, with the thought that his shouldn't be the only one to get pleasure from the night. The blonde gasped once again as he felt Sasuke's tongue wrap around him.

"S-Sas-gay, w-what are you doing?"

"Shhhhh," the raven whispered, then went back to what he was previously doing. It wasn't like the blonde could deny the fact that he liked it, because he did in fact enjoy it. And it wasn't like Sakura had ever put out like that for him, let alone barely touch the man. As it all came to and end, Naruto started another mad kissing feud, getting up and leading _his_ Uchiha to a pile of furs that he set up into a bed.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" the ebony-haired man asked, looking at Naruto as they laid on the bed of furs. 

"The window. It came out pretty well, didn't it?"

"It was breath taking." The blonde turned to look at the other man.

"Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke, you inspire me. I feel like windows are only the start..." he yawned and shut his eyes. "I think we could design an entire city," the blonde spoke softly. "No one takes time to build things out of character and dignity. And people need that, and we can give it to them." He yawned once again. "I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke placed his hand on the sleeping man's face.

"I love you too, Naruto. I better get into the window."

* * *

"I saw his little motorcycle out front," Kiba stated bluntly. He and Kabuto had managed to get out of the car and high-jacked a truck. At the moment, they managed to break into the mannequin storage room at 'Prince and Company'. "That dummy of his has got to be here!" The unintelligent man looked around at the assorted figures. He turned to one with red hair. "This is the one! This is the one!" 

"Are you positive?" Kabuto asked, sounding bored.

"Absolutely!" The man then turned around into a mannequin with brown hair. "Oh... wait a minute. This one kinda looks like him too." Kiba then looked back and forth between the two mannequins. Kabuto sighed.

"I put my future in the hands of a vegetable. Get the mannequin!" he snapped. He then picked up a fiberglass creation that stood in front of him.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his window display. All of a sudden he heard voices, so he quickly posed and transformed into fiberglass. Kabuto and Kiba walked in and examined him. 

"Mr. Kabuto," he began, "you ever notice how they all sort of look alike?" He gave Sasuke's face and ebony hair a quick once over. "Maybe this is him." Kiba then lifted the delicate figure up, and carried him out of the window.

_Morning at 'Prince and Company'_

Naruto waved his arm against the fur bed. He yawned, then paused for a moment as he heard talking. He flashed his eyes open and received an applause from a large group of people that were gathered around the scene. A small amount of pink grew on his cheeks. Sai then walked through the crowd, snapping his fingers to get everyone silent. He crouched down next to the blonde.

"Good morning starshine. I sleep alone these days too, but I am not about to advertise it." Naruto clenched the furs.

"Would you hand me my clothes," he requested quietly.

"Don't tell me, you must have slept through the whole 'how do you do'."

"You mean..."

"Dun, dun, dun, dun. All the male mannequins disappeared from the windows last night, filmed at eleven. Yes my dear, your favorite, he is gone too."

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped up, holding a few furs to cover his parts, and ran to the mannequin storage room.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sai yelled, running after him with his clothing.

Naruto, now dressed, ran into the window where Sasuke should have been, but wasn't.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," Sai spoke. "But you know, us special people are destined for heartache sometime. You know what works for me, crying shamelessly." Naruto then knew exactly where Sasuke was and ran out of the display. "Oh, don't do anything drastic! Oh me, oh my." The other man then chased after him once again.

* * *

Sai drove the blonde boy in his pink convertible, with his licence plate reading "BAD GIRL". He pulled up to the front curb of 'Illustra' and Naruto jumped out and ran immediately into the store. 

"Naruto! Naruto, wait up!"

The blonde man ran up to the second floor and looked at a secretary.

"Haruno Sakura," he said out of breathe.

"Can I help you?" the woman questioned rudely.

"Yes, Haruno Sakura!"

"I'm sorry. She's at a conference in the boardroom. She can't be disturbed."

"Thanks," he yelled running towards the boardroom.

"You can't go in there!" She then picked up a phone. "Security!" Naruto rampaged into the room, where he saw Kabuto, Sakura, and the man she had previously called Orochimaru.

"Naruto, we were hoping you might drop in. May I get you a drink," the silver-haired man spoke mockingly.

"Where is he, Sakura?!"

"He's perfectly safe," Orochimaru chuckled. "Now, Naruto, let's talk about your future here at 'Illustra'."

"I personally think it'd be wonderful to have the whole team back together again," Kabuto smirked.

"What did you do with him? Huh?!" Naruto was growing impatient.

"Why don't you relax?" Sakura snapped. "It's just a mannequin."

"How does $55,000 a year sound to you?" Orochimaru chimed in once again. Naruto looked at him ferociously, grabbed him by the lapels of his blazer, and pushed him up against the wall. "Alright, alright, $60,000," the man whimpered.

"Oroch," Kabuto bumped in. "I really don't think this man is 'Illustra' fiber."

"Where is he!?!"

"Just forget it! Cause you're never going to see him again!" Sakura ran out of the board room.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Naruto shouted after her, still holing Orochimaru.

"Now listen, we set up a very profitable plan for you," the snake like man said gently. Kabuto saw that it wasn't working and butted in.

"We have extremely incriminating pictures of you and that..." Naruto let go of Orochimaru and punch Kabuto. The blonde man then jolted out of the room.

"Get up, Kabuto! Get him!" Naruto was going to follow Sakura, that is until a security officer knocked him down. Naruto got hold of his hand cuffs and cuffed the other man's right hand and left leg together.

"Sorry, gotta run." The officer managed to reach his walkie-talkie.

"Go after a man in a leather jacket!" Sakura meanwhile was running down the stairs. Kiba was on the first floor, walking threw the women's department.

"_All units, code 2. Perpetrator on the main floor." _Kiba picked up his walkie-talkie.

"Roger that." He looked down at his white dog. "Let's go Akamaru."

Naruto was now running down the stairs and spotted the pink-haired women.

"Sakura!" He began running after her once again.

_Boardroom_

Orochimaru walked out of the room and looked to the secretary.

"Call the police." Kabuto then exited the boardroom, not as gracefully, and turned to the secretary as well.

"Call the SWAT team!" The two men then made their way down the steps. Naruto was still going after Sakura, that was until he ran into Kiba.

"Oh oo, Uzamaki." The man looked down to his dog, and took off its leash. "Akamaru, lunchtime!" The small dog ran right past the blonde man, which put a great big smile on his face.

"Nice dog," and Naruto continued to run.

"Shit!" Kiba chased after him, and was followed with many other officers. To poor Naruto's dismay, he was being ambushed by cops. He watched Sakura as she ran into a stock room.

* * *

Sakura ran to the very back of the area, where she pulled out a bin filled with the male mannequins from 'Prince and Company'. The pink-haired woman dragged the bin to a conveyor belt where trash would be grinded up, and started picking up mannequins and placing them on it. Sasuke was the last mannequin that she put on the belt, and then she turned the contraption on. Sakura smiled evilly as she watched the first mannequin fall into the disposal and heard it being shredded by the blades. 

Naruto, someway or another, managed to escape the cops by running through clothing racks and whatnot. The man ran through the stock room, where he saw Sai standing there holding a fire hose. Naruto smiled at him, still running.

"Way to go buddy!" After Naruto past him, Sai turned on the water, at full blast, and started aiming at the officers trying to get his blonde companion.

"Boys! Two things I love to do; fight and kiss boys! Come on!" The man then puckered his lips. "Come on and get me! What's the matter honey? What's the matter? Woo hoo!"

* * *

Sakura was gloating to herself of what a good job she was doing of destroying the mannequins. Then, she heard this weird noise, and looked up to see a garbage drop being made, right on top of her. She tried to get out of the way, but got buried in the mess.

* * *

"WOOT! This is what being a man is all about! Oh yeah!" Sai shouted, as he watched police men slip and fall on concrete.

* * *

A man wearing a janitor's uniform came out of the bathroom in the storage room as Naruto walked in, finally spotting Sasuke. 

"Hey, you can't be in here!" Naruto saw that Sasuke's delicate body was going up the conveyor belt, and was next in line to be destroyed, so he quickly ran up the belt, and grabbed hold of the fiberglass figures.

* * *

"Mine's bigger than your's is!" Sai laughed, still aiming the massive amount of water at the officers.

* * *

Naruto stood on the very edge of the machine, where the belt wasn't moving. He crouched down, trying to lift up Sasuke's mannequin form away from the moving blades. The blonde man kept slipping, then trying to lift his creation up. To make matters worse, Sasuke came to life, making him heavier and harder for Naruto to pull up. The stock room guy finally saw someone moving underneath Naruto, and rushed to the control panel to turn the machine off.

* * *

Orochimaru and other cops hid behind a wall as Sai laughed and aimed the water. 

"Can't we get that damn water turned off?" Sai continued his laughing, until the water pressure died down.

"Oh shit." The flaming man dropped the hose and snapped his fingers twice at the officers, then went back to the storage area. Kiba moved from behind the wall, pointing his baton.

"Go!"

"Shoot him!" Kabuto requested.

* * *

Naruto pulled Sasuke up so that he was standing on the edge of the machine as well. Sasuke hugged his blonde. 

"Naruto, you saved me!" The blonde man tried to catch his breath.

"Oh... it was... nothing, really." The two hugged once again. Sasuke then looked to where he saw the stockroom man.

"I'm alive."

"What?" Naruto looked at him, puzzled. Sasuke pointed to the stockroom guy.

"He can see me, and I'm alive!" The blonde man laughed at this.

"You are," he said hugging Sasuke once again. The ebony-haired looked up(to the gods).

"Thank you!" He then paused for a moment and looked to Naruto. "Thank you. You know, you're gonna have to love me forever."

"I always have, I always will!" Naruto went in for a kiss. The storage room guy saw all this, and decided to go through the massive heap of garbage. He found a mannequin leg and pulled it out, only to find that the rest of the mannequin was missing. He then moved some stuff out of the way, where he found Sakura.

"It's a miracle! A miracle!" he shouted. He then lifted the woman up and kissed her. Sakura's eyes shot open and she punched the man.

"Ugh, get off me! Ew, get away from me, stop kissing me!" Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand were still kissing. The two then walked down the conveyor belt, passing the pink-haired woman.

"Sakura," Naruto said proudly, with his arm around Sasuke. Sai came running into the room.

"Jesus, it's a heap..."

"Sai," Naruto replaced his arm around the raven. "Now this is Sasuke." Sai lifted his sunglasses from his face.

"Mama, put the coins on my eyes, cause I sure do not believe what I am seeing." Orochimaru walked in with cops behind him. He pointed to Naruto.

"There he is. Arrest that man!" He then looked over to Sasuke. "Who's he?"

"He's who I came for." Kiba stared at him.

"He's the dummy!" he shouted.

"Arrest that man!" Orochimaru yelled again.

"Get your hands off him!" Tsunade warned, busting into the scene. "Orochimaru, you really screwed up!"

"Tsunade, what are you talking about?" he said, trying to butter her up.

"When I fired this idiot(Kiba) the other day, I decided to replace him with one of those fancy surveillance camera systems. I have Kabuto and this moron on video tape! I was sure you were behind this you, you greedy old snake!"

"Tsunade, I ..." Tsunade pushed him aside and received the officers' attention. She then pointed to Kabuto and Kiba.

"I want those two arrested for breaking and entering, and grand theft." She then turned to Orochimaru. "And I'll get you later for conspiracy."

"Yeah, and you can add kidnaping," Naruto joined in.

"Kidnaping?! Who?" Kabuto snapped. Sasuke stepped up.

"Me."

"Who are you?" Orochimaru yelled.

"He's the dummy!" Kiba went on. "He's the dummy!" The cops finally took him and Kabuto out of the room.

"Uh, Tsunade," Naruto began, starting to blush and leaning closer to the woman. "Did those video cameras, did they pick up ... everything last night?" Tsunade smiled.

"I only saw what I needed to see." Sakura walked up to them, and looked Sasuke up and down.

"And just where did you come from?" she questioned rudely.

"Sakura," Naruto interrupted, "you would never understand." The whisker-scarred man smiled, put his arm around Sasuke and left. Sai looked at Sakura, and snapped his fingers at her.

"Mmhmm," he hummed and walked out of the room himself.

"Uh, Tsunade," Orochimaru charmed, "there must be some sort of agreement we can make..."

"Cran it clown!" She looked at an officer then left the area. The officer went to Orochimaru and cuffed him.

"What? You can't do this!" The man looked back at Sakura, the one who started it all... "Sakura, you're fired!"

"Oh my gosh, what? What about my condo and my..."

_The next day, outside the display window of 'Prince and Company'_

The display was filled with flower arrangements. It almost looked like a wedding scene. Sasuke stood wearing a white suit. And this time, Naruto was right next to him, wearing the same, only his suit was black. Tsunade stood proudly behind both men. They turned, smiling, and both leaned down, on either side of her to kiss her on her cheek. And in front of them was Sai, sobbing into a lavender hankie that matched the color of his suit. Naruto hugged the man and Sasuke shock his hand. The two men then turned to the outside of the window where, as usual, a large crowd was gathered. Blue eyes turned to meet ebony ones. The two men smiled at each other, and finally gave into the crowd, for a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered loudly, Tsunade's smile grew, and Sai couldn't help himself from crying more. The man stopped and sniffled for a moment.

"I wonder what Shino's doing tonight."

THE END

* * *

**first off, i'd love to thank everyone who read and to those who reviewed! secondly, i'd like to apologize for my writing sucking so much because i was copying the movie, which made everything choppy and what not. i can actually write good, i promise. if you wanted some good writing, go to my profile and go to my story "Shut Up Mind" its pretty good. also, sorry if my sex scene sucked, i've never written one before. my friend promised that she would help me, but it was taking forever and i didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so yeah. finally, i hope that you guys liked it, and i highly recommend for you all to see the movie. thanks again for all the reviews, and as always, they are still welcomed.**

**much love,**

**Nikki**


End file.
